Ned Helps Out
by thesilentauthor24
Summary: Ned comes to help Nancy out. Oneshot


As Nancy left the school where she was volunteering, a sharp stabbing pain came from her abdomen. Briefly panicked, she fumbled for her phone to double check the date. Her phone confirmed her fears: it was time for her period. Nancy knew she only had around an hour before her symptoms became worse. She loaded up her car and hopped in.

Moments later, Nancy made her way into the house. "Hannah?! Hannah, are you home?" No answer. She wandered into the kitchen and found a note on the fridge.

"Nancy,

A friend of mine fell ill and needed my help. I won't be home until late tonight. Your dad had to extend his business trip and won't be back for a few more days. Sorry, but you're on your own tonight.

Love, Hannah"

Nancy put down the note and groaned. She ran for the bathroom and was pretty sick for several minutes. Once she had a chance, Nancy pulled out her phone and texted Ned.

Ned had just gotten home from Emerson when he felt his phone vibrate. A smile came to his face when he saw that it was from Nancy. The smile fell when he read the text.

"Ned,

Emergency! Bring pads over. Sorry I wouldn't ask but you're my only hope.

Love, Nan"

Nancy hadn't ever asked Ned to bring her pads and Ned hadn't bought them. However, he had heard stories from his friends about how horrible it is to buy feminine products for their girlfriends. He didn't even really know where to start, but he headed to the grocery store.

"Can I help you, sir?"

The question jarred Ned out of his confusion. He was overwhelmed by all the different types and brands. The clerk smiled and asked, "Did your girlfriend ask you to come buy something for her, but you don't what to get?"

Ned blushed and nodded. He had been hoping to get in and out without anyone catching him.

"It's alright. Guys like to freak each other out by making it sound awful, but really your girlfriend is going to appreciate that you're doing this for her. Did she tell you exactly what she wants?"

"No, not really. The text just said pads."

The clerk turned to the selection and pulled out two completely different packages. "These will be a good start. I use these and they're great. Is there anything else I can help you with today?"

"No, thanks. This is great."

As Ned made his way to check out, he had an idea. He backtracked and grabbed a few more things, paid for his purchases, and made his way to Nancy's place. Before he reached the Drew household, he made one more pit stop. Ned pulled into the driveway behind Nancy's little, blue car and unloaded his supplies. His arms were rather overloaded, but he made it to the door. Ned knocked and waited. After a minute, he tried the doorbell. Worried, Ned tried the door and found that it was already open. He pushed it in and called for Nancy again.

Ned shuffled into the kitchen and pulled out the pads. He went upstairs and searched the rooms for Nancy. Turns out, she was in her room fast asleep. Ned went to leave the pads on her bedside table. He hadn't been in her room before and he felt weird being in there uninvited. As he turned to sneak out, his eyes met a picture of himself. When he went to look closer, he heard a vice groan, "Ned?"

Ned turned to see Nancy sitting up slowly. She was wearing baggy pajama pants and the black Emerson t-shirt he had bought her for the game he took her to.

"Where are you going?" She asked sleepily.

"I thought you'd want to rest."

"I'm doing alright. Thanks so much for buying me the pads. They're just the ones I wanted."

"I bought other things too." Ned smiled.

"Presents? I don't deserve you. Let's go see them."

The two made their way to the kitchen. Ned started unloading the bags. He pulled out pain medication, a variety of chocolates, and Taco Bell.

"Wow this is amazing! You're the best. But, this is a ton of food."

"I was hoping I could join you for dinner."

"You don't have to get back to school?"

"It's fall break. I'm all yours."

"Do you want to watch a movie too?"

"Sounds great! I'll grab the food, you set out a blanket?"

"Deal!"

The two broke off to do their job. Ned washed his hands before grabbing the food and taking it into the family room. Meanwhile, Nancy set out a large, old blanket and pulled out their movie collection.

"What are you in the mood for, Ned?"

"You're the sick one, you pick."

Nancy searched and picked one with plenty of action and a bit of romance. The two settled down to watch and eat. They joked and laughed as they ate. Towards the end of the movie, Nancy had put her head on Ned's lap and had fallen asleep again.

As the credits rolled, Ned contemplated what to do about Nancy. He started to move when her eyes fluttered open. "Thanks Ned. I'm so glad you came."

Ned smiled as a warm feeling spread from his heart and filled him from head to toe. "I'm happy to help you anytime, Nancy."


End file.
